


Slippery

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a habit of knocking each other off-balance.





	Slippery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It wasn’t the first time they had kissed. That had happened several times, though they were generally stolen kisses during convenient pauses during their ‘quest’, as Hermione liked to call it.

They were fairly certain that Harry knew they were together, but didn’t think it fair to snog in front of him--they knew he was missing Ginny dreadfully. The days grew shorter as winter approached, and the nights got colder, yet still they slept apart, even though their bodies yearned for each other.

Today they had a precious few hours together and Hermione wanted to go _shopping_ of all things. Ron considered it a criminal waste of time, but he went along anyway. The sidewalks were slippery with ice, and Ron really wasn’t paying attention because his mind was on the bra and knickers he’d seen in the display window, picturing what Hermione would look like in them.

His feet gave out on the slick ice and as he’d tentatively put his arm around her just moments before, he pulled her down with him. She sprawled on top of him and even through their thick layers of clothing, his cock could feel her thigh pressing against it. He stole a kiss in the snowdrift, pulling her close, praying that she hadn’t noticed how hard he was, knowing that his stupid Weasley skin may have given him away.

That night, however, in front of the fireplace, he discovered she’d noticed. And he was glad, because she showed him in no uncertain terms what he did to _her,_ letting him venture under the very knickers he’d admired, feeling her hot, slippery flesh tighten around his fingers.


End file.
